Sweet child of mine
by kenny-black
Summary: Hay amores que nunca se olvidan, y personas que quedan marcadas en nuestro corazon para siempre,Es mi primer song fic, dejen reviews¡¡ Cap 2 Don't cry up¡¡
1. Sweet Child o' Mine

**Disclaimer: **Ya se lo saben de memoria, por mucho que queramos estos personajes son de JK Rowling pero los tomare prestados un rato 

Es mi primer song fic que escribo asi que no me vayan a querer golpear por tanta cursileria jeje.j Dejen Reviews¡¡¡¡ Kennyblack

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--

_Sweet child of mine_

_He's got a smile that it seems to me _

_Reminds me of childhood memories _

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

Se encuentra dormido, después de los horrores que ha atravesado todavía tenga el animo de sonreír, probablemente sueña con los días pasados, de cuando estábamos juntos en la escuela, yo todavía recuerdo a ese niño rubio que me tomo bajo su protección, si siquiera preguntarme, como usualmente hace todo. Siempre se ha creído el amo y señor del universo, pero lo que nadie llegaba a ver es que, bajo esa máscara de frialdad, debajo esos ojos grises tan fríos, se encontraba, no, aun se encuentra, un niño perdido y asustado que ha sido puesto a prueba demasiadas veces

_Now and then when I see his face_

_He takes me away to that _

_special place _

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

-Mi dulce niño- te murmuro en la oreja, tú solo volteas y sonríes adormilado, posas tus suaves manos en mi pecho, sabiendo que me estremezco al simple contacto con tu piel 

- Mmm... Severus – alcanzas a suspirar antes de que te bese en esos labios tan sensuales que tienes, tu respiración se va agitando a medida que mis manos recorren tu espalda 

Me detengo sorpresivamente, tu gruñes por la excitación, tus mechones rubios, se escapan por tus musculosos hombros, apenas me volteo fingiendo indiferencia, te abalanzas sobre mi – ¡ahora acabas lo que empezaste¡- me reclamas entre risas, me tomas por la cintura y me tumbas en la cama , siento tu peso sobre la espalda y tus dulces labios recorriendo mi cuello, empiezo a perder el sentido, las sensaciones me abruman, el tacto de tu lengua húmeda recorriendo mi nuca y tus manos perdiéndose en mi cuerpo es demasiado siento que voy a explotar.

El contacto de nuestros cuerpos me da la seguridad de que he encontrado el lugar al que pertenezco, que nada, ni la muerte me podrá separar de

_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine_

Dicen que el ojo del huracán es el lugar mas tranquilo del mundo durante una tormenta, así siento que es mi mazmorra en estos momentos, un oasis de seguridad en un desierto sin clemencia, que pide por nosotros, que reclama nuestras almas

No hace muchos días todavía estabas en Azkaban, y yo sacrifique mi libertad con tal de sacarte de ahí, cuando lo supe pensé que iba a morir, verte rodeado de dementores, ver tus hermosos color de cielo nublados por la desesperación, tus mas bellos recuerdos, ( donde esperaba estar yo) inmisericorde mente robados por esos seres sin alma

Apenas Dumbledore me lo dijo y por su mirada supe que intuía lo que yo iba a hacer, iba a ayudarte, no importaba que tuviéramos mas de 15 años sin hablarnos, desde que te enteraste de la traición, de mi traición, no quisiste volver a dirigirme la palabra

_He's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_As if they thought of rain _

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain _

Pero aún así, me dirigí a Azkaban, aunque una buena noticia había sacado de todo esto, al menos los dementores ya no estaban, así que seria a lo mejor más fácil sacarte de ahí. Llegue con gran precaución a tu celda y te pude ver, en una esquina, sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, balanceándote al borde de la locura; podrían haberse ido los

dementores pero aun seguía esa aura maldita en toda la prisión.

Con una poción desvanecedora pude alterar los barrotes y pase decidido a llevarte a la libertad aunque no lo quisieras 

-Lucius.... Soy yo Severus, vengo... bueno no creo que requieras una explicación, pero no hagas mucho ruido, tenemos que irnos pronto.- o:p /o:p 

- Snape.....- volteaste a verme con esa mirada maldita, de digno hijo de la serpiente que eres

Pensé que todo había sido en vano, que me iría de ahí con las manos vacías, en eso te levantaste, mas rápido y ágil de lo que hubiera esperado. Me tomaste del cuello firmemente, tus manos parecían de hielo y mármol, me estrellaste con la pared; realmente pensé que me odiabas, que ibas a matarme, pero curiosamente la idea no me asustó, supongo que la muerte misma viniendo de tus manos seria dulce

_His hair reminds me_

_of a warm safe _

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

Pero no lo hiciste así, solo inclinaste mi cabeza, susurrando suavemente dijiste – Sabia que vendrías por mi- y después besaste mis labios suavemente, solo rozándolos, supe que me habías perdonado y que al fin habías entendido por que hice lo que tenia que hacer y que no importaba nada de ahora en adelante, te tendría cerca de mi

De alguna manera pudimos llegar a Hogwarts, y desde entonces han pasado tres días en los que te he amado cada vez mas, donde no he querido ver hacia fuera, ni pensar en el futuro

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine_

Sabes que no podemos estar juntos, tu regresaras con esa asociación maldita, y yo seguiré combatiéndola, regresaras con tu familia, con una esposa que te ama (pero que yo se que tu a ella no), y con un hijo maravilloso, al cual he aprendido a querer, probablemente por que me recuerda tanto a ti

Pero este tiempo lo voy a disfrutar y beber de tu piel blanca y a hartarme de tu aroma, voy a recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que me la grabe en mi mente, por que después se que te dejare ir y solo el cielo sabe cuando podremos volvernos a encontrar


	2. Don't Cry

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Disclaimer: **Ya se lo saben de memoria, por mucho que queramos estos personajes son de JK Rowling pero los tomare prestados un rato y la canción es de Guns N' Roses

**Dedicatoria: **Una vez dijiste que mis gustos eran muy infantiles, que ironía que ahora reflejen tan tristemente nuestra situación. SUVEPTA

**Cáp. II**

**Don't cry **

_Talk to me softly,_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Don't let hang your head in sorrow _

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside_

_I've been there before_

_Something its changing inside you_

_And don't you know_

_341688_

-No te vayas así, no podemos quedar igual, no aguantaría otra década sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-Pero si lo hicimos tan bien la primera- dijiste con una sonrisa sardónica-

-Lucius, por favor espera, tenemos que hablar,- te supliqué implorante, no podía verte ir así.

Tu figura aristocrática se recortaba en la oscuridad del marco de la puerta, estabas dispuesto a marcharte, pero no te podía perder, no ahora después de tanto tiempo, después de tenerte entre mis brazos y al fin, después de la agonía interminable de la espera, al fin poderte haber llamado mío.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Snape?- y eso sonó como piedra en mi corazón pues antes solo me llamabas por mi apellido cuando estabas enojado.- Dime, te escucho, ¿Quieres que te agradezca por haberme salvado, como si no lo hubiera hecho alguien mas eventualmente?

Ahora resulta que crees que eres el único dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí. No sabia que eras tan vanidoso, Snape.- dijiste con una sonrisa a medias en tu hermoso rostro, que ahora mostraba una cara tan cruel que pensé que iba a morir.

Te acercaste un poco más y yo solo pude estremecerme, sabiendo que mi mente deja de funcionar en cuanto estoy cercano a ti, que tu solo aroma me hace sentirme como el torpe adolescente que un día fui; te tenía tan cerca que podía sentir tu cálido aliento sobre mi piel

-Solo te recuerdo, soy Lucius Malfoy y nunca faltará alguien que quiera suplicar por un poco de mi atención. No te creas tan especial.- a lo cual sonreíste, diste la vuelta y te empezaste a alejar.

Todo mi ser se empezaba a colapsar,

¡¡¡No podía dejarte ir así otra vez, no iba a repetir los mismos estúpidos errores del pasado!!! Cada vez sentía más el frío, al aumentar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. ¡¡¿¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan sombría desde el momento que la luz de tus ojos la dejaba de iluminar??¡¡¡¡¿¿ Porque te tuve que conocer??!!!

Quise pedirte que regresaras, gritarte con toda mi alma y aunque fuera suplicarte que me dieras un par de horas más, no me importaba humillarme con tal de lograrlo, pedirte con todo el corazón que no te fueras, no ahora, no esta noche.

Pero el orgullo, (ese maldito atributo Slytherin, del que tanto presumía), era demasiado y me quedé ahí parado frente a la puerta, distinguiendo la oscuridad al colarse sobre mi alma, perdiendo la ultima esperanza en el porvenir, pero sin tener las fuerzas y el coraje suficiente para decirte todo lo que sentía.

_Don't you cry tonight _

_I still love you baby_

_Dont you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Theres a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight _

El tiempo se volvió eterno y aunque no pasaron más de unos minutos, se volvieron siglos para mí.

De pronto, una lágrima surcó mi mejilla, era la primera vez que lloraba en más de 10 años, y la segunda en toda mi vida, no lloré cuando mi padres fallecieron o cuando estuve a punto de morir en manos de Lupin, pero lloré en tu boda, donde fui el padrino, después de haberlos felicitado a los dos, me retire a un lugar oscuro, donde ,por primera vez en toda mi existencia corrieron amargos ríos salados por mi rostro, hasta que tu llegaste y con tu pañuelo de baptista los secaste, y me consolaste, y con lágrimas en los ojos me pediste que no llorara, que no valías la pena para que derramara una lágrima por ti, prometiste que siempre estarías ahí para mi y que lo nuestro no había cambiado y nunca me dejarías.

¡¡Que iluso fui!! Ahora te habías marchado y contigo mis ganas de vivir

_Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sign_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_Tell me goodbye_

_Dont you take so hard now_

_And please dont take it so bad_

_I still be thinking of you_

_And the times we had, baby_

Tenia que salir, no podía estar encerrado en mi mazmorra, donde todo me recordara a ti y a los pasados días que estuvimos ahí, donde, a cualquier lugar que volteara, algo me hablaría de ti: la capa que dejaste, el café que no te terminaste (el mismo que tuve que enfriar por que estaba muy caliente y con cara de berrinche me pediste que le soplara), las palabras que quedaron prendadas en el aire donde jurabas que me amabas. Era demasiado, sentía mi cerebro embotado de tu aroma, necesitaba aire fresco, así que decidí salir al bosque, al frío con la esperanza de que el aire helado me permitiera dejar de pensar.

Abrí la puerta, echando un último vistazo a la cama que hasta hace unas horas era tan calida, solo por el hecho de que tú estuvieras ahí.

Pero al salir al pasillo, me tope con la mas asombrosa visión que jamás me pude haber imaginado, ¡eras tu!, estabas recargado contra la pared, con la cabeza baja y un expresión melancólica en tu rostro, tu fino cabello rubio caía los lados de tu cara como una sutil lluvia. Al oír el ruido volteaste lentamente la cara y con una triste sonrisa dijiste –Pensé que ibas a salir corriendo detrás de mí en cuanto me diera la vuelta-

Apenas iba a tratar de defenderme pero parecía que querías hablar, así que mejor callé, decidido a no dejarte ver cuanto me lastimabas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Preguntaste en un suspiro, y el silencio se hizo entre nosotros.

De pronto volteaste hacia mí y dijiste -¡¡no te has dado cuenta de lo que soy, Severus!! ¡¡Como esperabas que admitiera que te necesito!!

Me quedé asombrado, no podía creer lo que estabas diciendo.

-¡¡ Después de tantos años, no te has dado cuenta de que soy un orgulloso incorregible, que no he podido admitir nunca lo mucho que he dependido de ti!!

¡¡Cada vez que nos hemos separado, una parte de mi ha muerto, cada vez he querido desvanecerme!!

¡¡¿¿Sabes lo que es que me hablen de ti y no poderles pedir más información para que no piensen que estoy ansioso de saber de ti??!! No puedes sospechar las veces que he querido ser mi propio hijo, solo para tener el placer de oírte hablar durante horas en clase; no puedes siquiera imaginar las veces que he intentado encontrarte en tantos cuerpos y no poder hallarte nunca. Lo que es no conocer la paz, aun cuando estoy con mi "adorada" esposa, cerrar los ojos y pensar que eres tú, ¡¡pero nunca eras tú, y siempre me sentía más perdido al terminar!!

¡¡¿¿ Por que crees que eres el único que ha sufrido??!!

_Don't you cry tonight _

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Theres a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight _

No podía creer lo que oía. Me quede pasmado y tu, al no ver respuesta de mi parte, sólo te recargaste en la pared y te dejaste caer. Quedaste sentado, con la cabeza entre tus largas piernas, las manos entrelazadas encima de las rodillas y yo solo oía tu atropellado respirar.

Pero yo seguía sin creerlo, en todo este tiempo siempre pensé que solo yo te había amado, que solo yo había sufrido durante tantos años, pero al ver ese brillo en tus ojos, de alguna manera te creí, olvidé todo el dolor que me acababas de causar hace solo unos minutos y me acerque a ti, cada vez percibía más ese dulce aroma que me embriaga, me arrodille a tu lado, separé tus manos para poder poner las mías en medio, y te miré directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué se puede decir después de eso? ¿Cómo puedes expresar el amor más infinito, y el dolor más profundo? No quería verte llorar, no lo podría soportar, yo que hubiera ido a la estrella más lejana con tal de verte feliz, que lamentaba no ser el mago más poderoso del mundo para poder llenarte de regalos y que lamentaba ser solo yo, que hubiera dado todo con tal de poner en tus manos el mundo entero, que por una sonrisa tuya hubiera bajado hasta las mismas fauces del averno.

Mi cerebro seguía negándose a pensar, no sabia que decirte, algo que te hiciera reír, algo que detuviera tu dolor. Así que me deje llevar, yo que siempre calculo todo, que siempre pienso todo tantas veces, que termino por no hacerlas, me arrodille lentamente a tu lado y solo deje que mis labios siguieran el camino que les habías enseñado y pausadamente como si el tiempo fuera eterno y no hubiera prisa ni nada que nos detuviera, me fui acercando a tus labios rojos, sintiendo tu aliento en los míos, me acerqué y saboree el dulce resabio de tus lagrimas en tu boca, dejando que mis manos se acercaran a tu cuello.

Tú no esperabas esa reacción y por eso te sorprendió mi beso pero apenas recuperaste la respiración, me correspondiste con una dulzura que no hubiera imaginado nunca.

_And please remember _

_That I've never lie_

_And please remember_

_How I felt inside now, honey_

_You gotta make it your own way_

_But you'll be allright now, sugar_

_You'll feel better tomorrow_

_With the morning light ,now baby_

Que importaba que afuera todos se estuvieran matando entre ellos, que no fuera yo el ser mas poderoso o sabio en esta tierra, que importaba el resto del mundo, si yo te tenia en entre mis brazos y acababas de decirme que sentías lo mismo que yo.

¡Eras mío, mío y nunca nadie te iba a arrebatar de mis brazos! En eso, se me ocurrió algo, le tenia que demostrar a todos que tenias dueño, que no importaba con quien estuvieras, yo seria el único que tendría tu amor.... Y baje despacio por tu cuello, besando el lóbulo de tu oido, haciéndote enloquecer, me entretuve enmarañando tu cabello y después te mordí violentamente en la base del cuello, dejándote marcado, saboreando tu piel.

Te incorporaste bruscamente atónito por mi proceder, y yo me asuste, no había medido mis actos ni las consecuencias, estuve a punto de pedirte perdón, pero vi tu sonrisa voluptuosa, y perdí el control y llené tu cuello, tus hombros y tu torso de besos y mordiscos, dejándote marcado, como si fueras de mi propiedad.

Y ahí, en medio del pasillo, nuestros cuerpos se confundieron hasta ser uno solo, mis manos recorriendo tu espalda y tu labios en mi vientre, sin importarnos si alguien nos veía, el mundo podría haberse derrumbado y no nos habríamos dado cuenta, tan enfocados estábamos intentando aprender rutas nuevas por nuestra piel, ansiosos por arrancarnos mutuamente suspiros y gemidos bajo el roce de nuestros dedos.

Al fin creo que recuperaste un poco de razón, (que yo en ese momento carecía) y te empezaste a incorporar, con un poco de dificultad por que yo seguía enredado en tus piernas. Y dejando atrás una estela de ropa, llegamos de regreso a mi habitación, entre besos y caricias, murmurando tu nombre pegados mis labios a tu piel, volví a encontrar el cielo, después de haber bajado tan hondo al infierno. Al susurrar _Te Amo _en mi oído creía que iba a estallar, la emoción de tenerte y de que me amaras me hubiera hecho dar todo y jurar por lo que fuera.

Al despertar, quise voltear a verte y tu lugar, al lado opuesto de mi cama, se encontraba vacío, sobre la almohada habías dejado una nota y una rosa roja con los bordes negros, como la que solías dejar hace tantos años atrás, cada vez que te escabullías de mi cama a la tuya en las inciertas luces del amanecer, (era roja con los bordes negros, por que según tú, todo amor lleno de delirios de pasión, llevaba en sí, una tenue línea de amargo sufrimiento)

De alguna manera no me sorprendí, digamos que había visto en la emoción de tus ojos, la tristeza del adiós, pero aun así me dolió hasta el alma no haberte visto una vez más. Desdoble la nota, percibiendo el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella y con los ojos húmedos, me dispuse a leerla, sabiendo que no te traería de vuelta a mí.

_Severus:_

_El sol se empieza a filtrar por la pequeña ventana que se encuentra por encima de nosotros y con la claridad del día empiezo a pensar en todo, en ti, en mí, en nosotros. Duermes y así será como me despida de ti, ¿Por qué? , ya lo sabes, soy demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme a tus profundos ojos negros y decirles adiós, no puedo soportar ver el sufrimiento en tu rostro y prefiero irme con las primeras luces de la mañana, a tener que causarte más dolor._

_Quisiera decirte que pronto estaremos juntos, que todo estará bien, pero no puedo y tu lo sabes bien, allá fuera se libra una batalla más allá de nuestros intereses, lo que empezó como un tonto juego cuando estábamos en la escuela, se ha convertido en lo que nos separa en estos momentos, es una cruel broma del destino que lo que en un tiempo nos unió tanto y nos permitió estar tanto tiempo juntos, ahora se convierta en lo que nos aparta de nuestros brazos._

_Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, así que no puedo expresar todo lo que siento en estos momentos, apenas pienso en la idea de separarme de ti y ya empiezo asentir el frío que se cuela en mis huesos._

_No se como va a acabar esto, no conservo muchas esperanzas para el futuro. Regreso a una casa vacía, desde donde obedeceré órdenes que para mí ya no tienen sentido, pues una vez encontrado el mayor tesoro del mundo, de nada me sirve el poder y la gloria prometidos._

_En un futuro, nos volveremos a encontrar, eso te lo aseguro, pero lo más probable es que tengamos que fingir que nada paso y pondremos el odio en nuestras miradas y tendremos que hacer cosas ajenas a nuestra voluntad, pero en esta triste guerra espero que el destino me haga morir en tus brazos, suspirando mi ultimo aliento en tus apacibles labios_

_Hasta siempre o hasta nunca_

_Lucius_

_Don't you cry tonight _

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_Don't you cry _

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Baby, maybe someday_

_Don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry tonight_

**Reviews**

**Ophelia Dakker** Gracias por el review, y el asunto de lo de mi dulce niño es que según yo y me retorcida mente Lucius como que "adopto" a Severus cuando estaban en Hogwarts y desde ahi surge todo, pero cuando Severus tiene que asumir el papel de protector es cuando lo empieza a ver como en diferente plan

**Nemesis Riddle** Gracias por tu reviews, ya me di una vuelta por casi todos tus fics y como podras haberte dado cuenta por mis reviews me encantaron, casi todas las canciones del What are you significan algo para mi, ¿sera por eso que me traumo tanto?


End file.
